Crimson Butterfly
by Inubunny
Summary: the gods have decided to lift the curse. But at what cost? disclaimer: I do not own the characters


Curse of the Zodiac

A scream shattered the silence of the night air. A blinding light filled the area as everything within the forest became that of frozen black statues. No detail could be seen in anything. There was only black or white. The black figures gathered. They moved as if in slow motion towards the source of the only sound that seemed to exist in this world. A frantic feeling coming from their movements as they moved. Then in the middle of it all a small clearing stood. A circle of fourteen stood around and in the center was a tormented figure. The light becoming more blinding as the sound increase. Another color soon appeared in the world of black and white… a color that marked them all. Crimson poured fourth from the figure in the center with a piercing scream as it splattered on those gathered around. All cringe with the pain that was felt in this figure as markings of blood slowly formed… Tzu Shu the rat… Ch'ou Niu the ox… Yin Hu the tiger… Mao T'u the rabbit… Ch'en Lung the dragon… Ssu She the snake… Wu Ma the horse… Wei Yang the ram… Shen Hou the monkey… Yu Chi the rooster… Hsu Kou the dog… Hai Chu the boar… and then the smell of routing flesh as the symbol of the cat was drawn on the last in the circle of the cursed. All were covered now with the stain of blood but one.

All of the figures where black and blood stained but one that was of pure white. The one seemingly lost in the back ground. She was the hope. She was the one destined to save them. To break the horrid curse put upon them so unwillingly. She was to save them. She was salvation. The one that completed this circle of blood and sin. She was the light. She was the angle. An angle surrounded by devils.

The figure in the center screamed once more. Taking upon herself the markings of all. Her sin being the greatest of any thus causing her to look that of a tormented mess of crimson and black. She had played God and was now paying the price. She was forced unwillingly into a life not meant for her. Thus since her life was a hell cause of it she caused all of theirs to be as well. She had ruled over them and at every twist and turn she had caused them immense amounts of pain and forced cruel punishments upon them all. Forcing them in turn to lock away all of their hopes and dreams… to lock away their hearts. Her left eye ached and seeped blood, on her shoulder appeared three gashes, bruises marked her skin, as another scream was torn from her throat. Each wrong she had done against them was appearing on her skin. The cruel punishments now coming back to haunt her. Their pain was being relived and revived with in her as they looked on.

She was supposed to be their God. But she had turned into that of Satan the longer she kept in that position. Blackness slowly coming fourth from the tormented figure as it speared slowly surrounding them all. She was not going to die alone. She was their God and they would all die with her. She would see to it. Her eyes turn to slits as she continued to writhe in pain but she still clung to her hatred. Yet as she sent out her hatred to consume them all she was stopped as a small white circle formed around each. Protecting them from her plans of dragging them down with her. Her eyes focused on the girl clad in white whom still stood as part of the circle. A growl filled with pain and hatred was then directed at the white figure. The girl of white meet the Gods eyes with slight fear yet stood her ground and continued to give hope to all of those around her, her friends… her new family.

The God seeing the girl not stepping down lashed out. But before the strike could hit the whole area was consumed in the fluttering of red and black. Bursting fourth from the forest it seemed to flood the skies. Every one was lost with in the seas of crimson and black, yet the sea moved with slow steady beat… a pattern that seemed to mean something, but what? Those gathered looked on in amazement as patterns wear made. Swirls of black and red circling them all… comforting them in this time of need. To each was there own ring of these creatures. And slowly the shapes of those swirls revealed it to be and ocean of butterflies.

A scream of utter terror came fourth from the God at this revelation. The red butterfly was presented to her the day of her grandfather's death. The symbolism of that creature made her stomach churn at the thought. The day of her grandfather's death they had no male from the line to take over so she was thrown into the position of head of the family. Thus taking upon herself the curse of her family, becoming the condemning God, the Jade God, the butterfly sealing her to that fate. The red butterfly symbolized all the spirits of the dead. The butterfly was to send off her grandfather. Yet at such a young and tender age it seems to condemn her to the life of the living dead. For no human body was made to hold the spirit of a God and last for long. And now the same creature that had sealed her fate so long ago had come to collect her and make her pay the price for being a God.

Comfort seemed to be brought to all by the butterflies. Many with contented smiles on their faces, with the thought of happy times that would now lie ahead without the curse upon them any longer. The sea of black and red soon became frantic as many circled around the girl of white seeming to do her biding. And she saw within them her mother alive again and protecting her whole heartedly. Tears of happiness falling off of her chin as she looked around at every one... the God lying forgotten and tortured in a heap on the ground. Then the butterflies all swarmed to the tormented God. Covering her from the sight of all. The God that had tormented them all for so long was then lost within that swirl of red and black.

None where sure what really happened after that for the next thing they knew all of them were standing in a lush green clearing in a forest full of life and sounds. All to scared to moved, still stood in a circle. And in the center was a lone flower with a red butterfly, which took to the skies and flew into the sun and tree tops above.


End file.
